Enjoy the Ride
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: She would probably end up dead from this little game, but until then, she would enjoy the ride. Bellatrix/Petunia.


**Title:** Enjoy the Ride  
 **Pairing:** Petunia/Bellatrix  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** Femslash, Sexual Content, Rough Sexual Situations, Sexual Violence, Choking, Infidelity, Mental Instability, AU  
 **Note:** Written for the "10 Pairings Challenge" and the "Pocket Mortys Competition." Prompt: Sexy Devil Morty - Write a sexy, evil story _._ I had more fun writing this than I probably should have...

xxx

Petunia screamed. The pain shot through her body like a million knives stabbing her at once. It was the worse feeling that she had ever experienced, and she loved every second of it. By the time the curse was lifted, her body was trembling. Her pupils were dilated with lust, a sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. Bellatrix stood naked above her, her body littered with cuts and scars, looking at her with a feral desire, and it made Petunia shiver.

"That's it. You know that you deserve to be punished. You're a filthy muggle," Bellatrix cooed, deceptively gentle, though she said the last word as if it was the equivalent to a loathsome cockroach. Anger burned through Petunia. She sat up suddenly, backhanding Bellatrix with all of her strength. Bellatrix gasped in surprise as her head was turned to the side from the impact.

When she twisted back to look at Petunia, there was a gleeful madness in her eyes, and Petunia swallowed in anticipation. The dark-haired woman's lip was bleeding from Petunia's blow, but Bellatrix just licked up the red liquid greedily, and Petunia's gaze followed the movement of her tongue.

Bellatrix began to close in on Petunia like an animal backing its prey into a corner. She crashed their lips together, shoving her tongue into the blonde's mouth. The kiss was raw and powerful, and Bellatrix bit down on Petunia's tongue hard enough to draw blood before sucking it eagerly. Petunia returned the favor by yanking Bellatrix's hair roughly and twisting her nipples until Bellatrix hissed and instinctively bucked forward.

They were both fucked up, their strange mixture of wanting to hurt and wanting to be hurt making them dysfunctional at best. Petunia didn't know which she liked better - being punished for her treatment of her own sister and nephew or punishing someone else because she wasn't lucky enough to be born with magic. It didn't matter though; she got both with Bellatrix.

The woman was entirely mad, and Petunia wasn't sure what it said about her that she could relate to her so well. She was always left with bruises and cuts after every encounter, and she knew that Vernon saw them, but she wore them like a badge of honor. She took pride in the fact that he couldn't control this aspect of her life like he did everything else.

Bellatrix made her way down Petunia's chest, taking the pale skin between her teeth and biting before licking at the bruised flesh until Petunia was writhing beneath her. Then Petunia would wrap her hands around Bellatrix's neck, pulling her up and kissing her with bruising force as Bellatrix struggled to breathe. She knew that Bellatrix could stop her in a heartbeat, but she also knew that she never would. Bellatrix liked the game too much. It was their dance, graceful in darkness and pleasurable in pain.

Petunia placed her fingers between Bellatrix's legs, feeling the warm wetness that was there. The fluid was practically dripping down Bellatrix's legs, and Petunia knew that she wasn't much better. She would have been embarrassed if Bellatrix hadn't been in a similar state. They could bring one another to a new level of pleasure that their husbands had never come close to. She rubbed Bellatrix's clit just as Bellatrix cast a spell that sent the large strap-on flying into her hands, both women moaning.

Petunia knew that Bellatrix could decide to kill her at any moment, but that didn't nothing to deter her. If anything, it was the reason that she came back. She was teetering on the edge of a knife, waiting to see when it would inevitably cut her, but the thrill of danger was worth every wound. She had never felt as alive as when she was facing death. It was an intoxicating poison that made her feel high, and she knew that she wouldn't quit when they both screamed through their release together.

It gave Petunia a ridiculous amount of satisfaction to know that Bellatrix's husband was in the next room, and the other woman did nothing to silence or hide their activities. She didn't know why that part was so exhilarating to her, but she supposed it was because she felt like she had finally beat someone; like she had finally _won_.

She would probably end up dead from this little game, but as she dressed to leave and felt the heaviness of the switch blade in her pocket, she had her doubts. It was pointless to deny her own madness anymore, and it left her wondering which one of them would snap first. But until then, she would enjoy the ride.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
